Diaries of a shopaholic: Alice Cullen
by xoVampiresxo
Summary: When Alice accidentally gets first class on a flight, her life changes dramatically. With the honey blond man with beautiful, piercing blue eyes that she spills her guts out with. Yes, she tells every little secret about her life to him. AxJ M for lemons


**Okay, this story is mainly featuring, our beloved, ALICE!**

* * *

_YES! YES! YES YES YES!!_

I was hiding my glee as the flight attendant handed me my first _first class _ticket. Yep, I was lucky enough, not only to get _money _from them to delay my flight, but _first class._ Okay, definitely something to celebrate, right? Oh wait, I already used up the money they gave me at Burberry and Gucci...I had excuses...the scarf from Burberry was absolutely a must. The Gucci hangbag, my god, was necessary.

So much for celebration...but I've been spending good, haven't I?

I only used about a few hundred for that new desk in my room and it was antique...priceless!

Oh, and those Prada sunglasses...come on, girls needs those!

Okay but...I still have my unopened Visa credit card bill, waiting in my bag, red hot and absolutely burning to make me read it. But, was I brave enough? Come on Alice! You've been a good girl! You didn't spend...much?

I smiled intently at the male check-in attendant and decided to just window shop in the duty free shops after going through the securities.

Wrong.

I felt my jaw drop to the floor and my eyes pop right out of their sockets.

Holy crap.

My legs were running at a thousand miles per second as I ravished through the make-up, the luxurious clothing...just...oh my god!

"Oh, that is such a _beautiful _compliment to your black hair. Really, you should get it." I watched intently as the salesperson place a dash of eyeshadow on her hand and showed me how to make it look good. Please, I knew make-up better than anyone and some petty salesperson was teaching me? Tsk tsk.

But what really caught my mind was how she said the eyeshadow would look good with me. Okay, she was right, it was good!

"Oh, I'll take it!"

I ran over to the counter as the watch on my hand roared for my attention. I was running a bit late with the time but I wasn't even done with half the stores in this airport. Dammit you stupid duty free shops and large mercantile supplies!

She rolled the Visa card slowly, as if trying to tease me as I tapped my fingers on the glass counter, half looking at her slow progress and the beautiful necklaces in the display case. Oh, I just _had _to get those too...

I fidgeted in my spot, my lips were pursed as I resisted. Alice, you can_not _buy anything more and the airplane will leave if you do...

"Ma'am, your credit card seems to not work...do you have any other means of paying?" Huh!? In plain words, my Visa was cut short and my eyeshadow...my eyeshadow!

I fumbled through my bag immediately, ravaging through to find something that could pay. I found my wallet and opened it, magically expecting some hundred dollars to be in there. I frowned as nothing came up.

"I-I..." I was speechless as the woman slowly move the eyeshadow closer to her. My heart sank as I watched her take it from the counter and watched me.

"I guess we'll just have to put this back," she said.

"Agh!" I ran off for my departure gate, already feeling the eyes bore into my back from the shop. Dammit Visa, you and your stupid bills!

The last of the line were already boarding as I rushed over to the people standing in front of the glass doors that led onto the airplane. I showed them my ticket and they escorted me into first class. Wow, the spacious interior was truly outdone. I smiled, a large grin on my face, and took my respective seat like a good girl. My erratic breathing and racing heart was still abnormal as I soothed to calm myself. Not from what was actually necessary to calm down though.

It's just an eyeshadow Alice...you have lots at home...

But it was _the _eyeshadow, from ESTEE LAUDER.

Again, my mind was fighting a large battle as I fumbled to rearrange my thoughts and straighten them out. I hadn't even noticed the man that sat beside me as I counted off the many reasons why I shouldn't be angry with the situation. HOW CAN I NOT BE ANGRY WHEN I DIDN'T GET MY EYESHADOW!

I probably looked like I was constipated or deeply in a trance with my epiphany as the man beside me, with quite the musical and velvety voice asked,

"Are you okay, miss?"

* * *

**Have we seen the gist of how Alice is in this story? Review me up and tell me ANY suggestions or ideas and if you like this story. :)**

CRAP I MISPLACED THE CHAPTER LOL. I PLACED AN FBI OR SEX CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!! THANKS CHRISSS SO MUCH FOR TELLING ME


End file.
